Tinkerbell y El Tesoro Perdido Final Alternativo
by EliAleAzul
Summary: Tinkerbell y El Tesoro Perdido "Final Alternativo" Mi primer Fanfic! De hecho es exactamente igual a la pelicula, pero desde la perspectiva de Terrence, y mas romantico Oneshot Tinkerbell / Terrence


**NA:** Que tal saludos bueno aquí un fanfic de Tinkerbell y por supuesto del guapísimo, lindísimo y hermoso Terrence, aunque no le guste a mi amiga Edith (Alias RoTLunatik) Este fanfic está muy corto ya que es el primero que hago espero que les guste.

**Resumen:** Este fanfic es basado en la segunda película de Tinkerbell solo que No me gusto el final y decidí cambiarlo un poco (De hecho solo el final) este fanfic es Tink/Terrence (Y no es yaoi como los que le gusta a Edith) sorry

Tinkerbell NO es de mi propiedad si No de Disney (Pero Terrence si es mío)

**"Lost Treasure Final Alternativo"**

EliAleAzul

Tinkerbell es para mí una de las hadas más especiales que conozco. Por eso no me sorprende que hada Mary la allá escogido para que ella fuera la que creara el centro de la piedra encantada. Cuando me lo dijo estaba tan contenta que aun no se podía creer.

Cuando la vi tenía la expresión en su mirada más hermosa que me pude imaginar. Me sentí tan feliz por ella que inmediatamente y sin pensarlo ningún segundo me ofrecí en ayudarle en todo lo que ella quisiera le explique detalladamente cómo funcionaba la piedra encantada y todo lo que significaba en el mundo de las hadas le conté muchas cosas y le di muchas ideas de cómo hacer el centro y como debía poner la piedra y mil cosas mas tanto que seguro la aburrí con mi platica.

En fin los días pasaron y pasaron sin darme cuenta. Siempre me la pasaba en su casa ayudándole hacer todo desde limpiar. Me emocionaba tanto la idea e estar tan cerca de ella que no me di cuenta que la estaba aburriendo poco a poco al punto de cansarle mi presencia en su casa. Pero no me lo dijo. Tal vez porque no quería lastimarme o algo parecido, pero aun así su estrés al estar conmigo se hizo cada vez mas fuerte. Hasta que me dijo que le trajera una cosa puntiaguda así que por supuesto que fui inmediatamente a traérsela fui a preguntarles a mis amigos Bobble y Clank para que me dieran una idea de donde podría encontrar una cosa puntiaguda.

Después de hablar con ellos fui en busca de cosas perdidas pero no encontraba nada parecido pero aun así no me di por vencido así que seguí buscando por un buen rato mas hasta que encontré una brújula obviamente era redonda pero en su interior venia lo que Tink deseaba así que la lleve conmigo por fin habría encontrado lo que ella quería cuando fui de nuevo a su casa al entrar me di cuenta que no le agrado mucho lo que encontré .pues me dijo que no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella quería así que me pidió que la sacara y la empujo hacia afuera pero accidentalmente cayó en el mismo centro que habíamos hecho con tanto esfuerzo.

En ese momento no supe cómo reaccionar, de repente ella se enojo tanto que me empujo con mucha rabia, note mucha tristeza y coraje hacia a mi sus ojos estaban muy llorosos tal vez por la impotencia que sentía de ver el centro que le dedico mucho esfuerzo después de eso me grito que me fuera.

Que todo lo que había pasado fue por mi culpa. Y que la dejara sola todo esas palabras me confundieron mucho pero también me lastimaron profundamente así que hice lo que nunca imagine que iba a pasar enojarme y gritarle a la persona que más quería en el mundo fue para mí una sorpresa que ella reaccionara así con migo, por eso le dije que era la última vez que la ayudaba, después de eso, me Salí y volé lo más lejos que pude.

No sabía a donde dirigirme, pero la verdad no me importaba, pero tenía tanto coraje que me olvide de todo, hasta que me detuve en un rio, ay me desahogue lo que pude empezando por aventar piedras que pude al rio. Y a gritar hasta el cansancio. En ese momento se me acerco SilverMist, como ella es una de las hadas más comprensibles que hay en el mundo, siempre está dispuesta a escuchar a los demás, así que me pregunto, que me pasaba que si estaba bien, pero desde el principio, fui algo grosero con ella, aunque no tenía la culpa de nada. Así que le pedí una disculpa por mi actitud y empecé a contarle todo lo que me había pasado con Tink, y toda nuestra discusión.

Gracias a SilverMist me tranquilice y pude pensar con más claridad, deje que lo días pasaran, para tal vez así se calmaran las cosas y Tink y yo pudiéramos platicar mejor. Pero aun así me sentía muy extraño, No sabía qué hacer, a pesar de todo Tinkerbell me hacía mucha falta, no verla aunque solo fuera por unos días, era demasiado para mi, en el fondo de mi ser quería abrazarla de nuevo, escuchar su risa, sus problemas y todo lo que le pasaba, tal vez me había a acostumbrado tanto a ella a estar siempre a su lado, que sin darme cuenta, me había enamorado de ella.

No soportaba el hecho de perderla, de no verla nunca más, me aterraba la idea de que nunca nos perdonáramos. Muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente, pero de una cosa estaba completamente seguro, amaba a Tink.

Tal vez siempre lo supe, pero quería ocultarlo y convertirlo en una amistad, pero solo me estaba engañando a mí mismo, después de todo lo que había pasado, Tink me fue a buscar…

Cuando la vi mi corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza, sobre todo al decirme que las cosas, tal vez se salieron de control, en ese momento pensé que tal vez, se iba a disculpar, me ilusione demasiado, pero para mi sorpresa, lo único que quería de mi, era que le diera polvillo de hada, me sentí algo triste, pero aun así dije que para que quería mas, ya que yo no podía romper las reglas, pero no me quiso decir, me dijo que era un secreto, eso me enojo mucho, ya que no me quería dar una explicación para ayudarle, la verdad yo estaba dispuesto a romper las reglas por ella, si me necesitaba como siempre lo he hecho, aun así no soporte que me pidiera ayuda y no confiara en mi por eso le dije que no obviamente se volvió a molestar con migo y de nuevo empezamos a discutir, me dijo que tal vez no éramos amigos y se fue, de donde yo estaba no podía explicar lo que sentí en ese momento, yo quería detenerla y ayudarla, decirle que mis sentimientos por ella son mas fuertes de lo que ella quiere, que siempre iba a estar a su lado para todo lo que ella necesitara de mi. Pero mi orgullo me lo impidió, así que me guarde todos mis sentimientos por ellas y no pude detenerme, pero aun así no quería perderla, para siempre tenía que haber alguna forma de volver a hablarnos de no estar tan enojados, todo eso era una pesadilla que tenia constantemente, tenía el mismo dilema en mi cabeza, yo quiero demasiado a Tink pero alguno de los dos tenía que dar el primer paso para disculparnos.

Así que decidí hacerlo yo pues ya no podía soportarlo, esta agonía que tenia por dentro, era insoportable, no sabía que iba a pasar pero no me importaba, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era hablar con ella y por fin tener el valor de decirle que la amaba, aun con un poco de miedo fui a su casa, y empecé a tocar a puerta varias veces, hasta que vi que estaba entre abierta, pero para mi sorpresa Tink no se encontraba parecía que no hubiera estado en días, lo confirme, cuando vi unos pequeños pedazos de la piedra encantada, además de planos una lista de cosas que tenia ahí, Entonces me di cuenta que Tink me necesitaba.

Y no podía dejarla sola, así que inmediatamente Salí de ahí, y tome polvillo de mas, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sabía perfectamente que estaba rompiendo las reglas, pero no me importo en absoluto, Tinkerbell era lo más importante en ese momento y nada iba a impedir que fuera tras ella, me fui de la tierra de las hadas y fui ne busca de Tink, volé con toda mi fuerza, tenia todo lo que ella había dejado para guiar mi camino, pero despues me estaba quedando sin polovillo, afortunadamente, encontre el globo de Tink y me ayude muchisimo, de ahí llege al barco que jamas se unde, la empece a buscar por todos lados, hasta que finalemente la encontre.

Ella estaba deshecha, no sabia por que se estaba disculpando, hasta que de pronto me menciono a mi, decia que la disculpara que me nesesitaba a su lado. Todas esas palabras hisieron que mi corazon se llenara de alegria, una felicidad que no tenia palabras para decribir, estaba totalmente decidido, aconfesarle lo que sentia por ella, pero aun no se habia dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, pero le empese a decir que la perdonaba, cuando me escucho empeso a decir que lo sentia mucho pero ella veia mi reflejo en el espejo.

Asi que para que me viera, le dije que yo estaba a su lado, y le empese a decir que por que no me habi amencionado nada de lo que habia pasado con la piedra, ella me explico que no supo que hacer, que penso que ella podia sola y empezo insistir que me nesesitaba si lado, fue cuando le dije que yo estaba ahí, le toque su hombro, cuando por fin mevio nos abrazamos con mucha fuerza, felices de vernos otra vez, no empesamos adisculpar mutuamente. Despues de todo lo que hablamos no pude mas y le dije que la amaba que mis sentimientos por ella eran mas fuertes que una amistad .despues de tener el valor de decirle todo lo que sentia por ella ,no sabia que iva a hacer,me entro un prufundo miedo a que me rechazara asi que la abraze de nuevo ya que no tenia nada que perder , sin pensarlo le di un pequeño beso en los labios, abrazandola tan fuerte para que no se fuera de mi lado, ese momento fue el mas feliz de toda mi vida, aun cuando ella seguia muy confundida creo que tenia razon, pues jamas imagino que su mejor amigo le diera un beso.

_**Fin**_

RoTLunatik: Dios EliAleAzul Sinceramente, no se como somos mejores amigas, ¬¬ no se pueden comparar tu fics con los mios!, los tuyos son pura miel heterosexual!

EliAleAzul: Jejeje ya se nada que ver con los tuyos tan pornos y yaois!

RoTLunatik: En fin me sorprendio la buena narrativa que tienes, (Muy buena, contando que eres muy lenta para las palabras xD)

EliAleAzul: Si lose, gracias por ofenderme ¬¬

RoTLunatik: viniendo de mi eso era un cumplido, una ofensa ubiera sido asi "EliAleAzul tu fic esta bien #$%#"&%/#" ...vez la diferencia x3

EliAleAzul: ¬¬ Si como sea


End file.
